A Beautiful Lie
by Linzerj
Summary: Liz listens to a song on her iPod and realizes a few things... and as others find her iPod in one world and listen to songs she bought on her computer in another, they all come to terms with who they are. ATLA & TT universes. Different stories in one!
1. Liz's Lie

Okay, this was stupid of me to do. Why? Because I THINK this takes place either during Second Chance or Predawn Storm, BOTH of which I have yet to write and put on here. So why am I doing this? Because... well, I was bored, didn't want to do anything else, didn't want this idea to escape, and wanted to give some of my Liz/Storm fans an insight into... well, Liz's views on herself. I own Liz and only Liz. All songs and iPod things mentioned do not belong to me. Get that through your thick skulls.

Oh, and honestly, I don't care if you don't want to read this. This was put up so I would stop beating myself up over it. So... read it, read it and review, or leave - but I DID put SOME thought into this... but I could care less if you reviewed. Okay, whatever - if you're gonna stick around, just read this ONE-SHOT SONGFIC already, please!!!

* * *

_**A Beautiful Lie**_

_Song by 30 Seconds to Mars_

_One-shot songfic by Linzerj_

Liz sighed as she sat on her bed alone in the room. She didn't consider it her room simply because it truly wasn't hers. But the room was dull and bare, another factor in why she couldn't stand to claim the room as her own. A bed, dressers, and a mirror were all the room contained. She had already put away about half of her clothes, but wasn't in the mood to finish the job. The one book she had was one she had already read about a million times, and she didn't want to read it again when she already knew what was going to happen. She considered training again – her ghost powers could use some fine-tuning – but decided against it. Then she remembered another item she had.

Liz shifted some items around in her duffel bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a simple white original iPod covered in light green stickers and stared at it for a moment. She was probably going to have to recharge it soon… the battery was half gone.

She clicked on songs and went to the B section. There was a song she liked in that section… Bad Day by Daniel Powter? No… Bring Me to Life by Evanescence? That wasn't it either… Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts? Blue Eyes by Within Temptation? Breaking Inside by Shinedown? She knew and loved all of those songs, but they weren't that one…

Then she found it. That song she had heard on YouTube after clicking a random video. It was A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars. Liz put in her earphones and pressed play. As the song began, she tried to remember why she liked it. She figured she'd remember after the chorus… and then the song started.

"_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie_  
_It's the perfect denial_  
_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_  
_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me."_

Liz blinked as she listened. She wracked her brain for why she liked it so much, but came up blank again. She continued to listen…

"_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

_(Oh Oh_  
_The end of the world)."_

Liz rubbed her temples. The young half-ghost tried to remember…

"_Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
__A quiet desperation's building higher_  
_I've got to remember this is just a game_

_(So beautiful, beautiful_  
_It's a beautiful lie_  
_So beautiful, beautiful_  
_It's a beautiful lie_  
_So beautiful, beautiful...)"_

A beautiful lie… A beautiful lie… Then, the chorus began to play again, and it finally clicked.

"_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me."_

So **that** was why she liked it! She smiled in spite of herself. The song reminded her of herself… because she was living a lie. She was half human and half ghost, stuck somewhere between life and death. She lied to all her friends, the people she trusted, because she couldn't trust them… because she was too afraid… and she even lied to herself.

Her life was simply a beautiful lie.

* * *

I have no clue as to whether or not I'll be adding more to this. It was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot... but there are so many possibilities with songs I like that could go with Liz, like Bring Me to Life by Evanescence, Breaking Inside by Shinedown, and other songs I didn't mention that DON'T begin with B, like Pain by Three Days Grace or something!!!! Well... if you want more, you can review if you want. If not... review or don't review. Doesn't matter to me!! But I hope that you enjoyed if you read the whole thing!!!!

NOTICE: I'm thinking about adding songfics not about Liz onto here, for people such as Beast Boy, Raven, Katara, and even Danny and Timmy. Lemme know what ya think!! (if you want...)


	2. Toph's Iris

I've decided to continue on with this with some of my favorite ATLA and TT characters, and maybe Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner, too. This is Toph's song - Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Enjoy if you DO read this!

NOTE: All these will mention Liz, probably - They take place in Second Chance for ATLA and Predawn Storm for TT. Also, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! EVERYTHING GOES TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!

The site was acting like crap, so sorry for any screw-ups or anything... weird.

___

* * *

_

**Iris**

Toph was not the one to snoop around and invade other's privacy. Well... she kinda was, but it was more Katara's 'motherly' style.

Still, she couldn't help but sense something strange about Liz, Timmy's 'cousin'.

She had a teeny tiny crush on the bucktoothed boy, and knew all she needed to about him. But she was curious about the seclusicve half-blind girl called Liz.

So she poked her hand into the teen's bag, searching for unusual things. Clothes... clothes... something made of metal... wait, something made of metal?

Toph took it out of the bag, carefully as she could. There were things dangling off of the metal thing, and she realized they would fit perfectly in her ears. She fiddled around with the metal thing until she pressed a button. Nothing happened. She pressed the button again, then again, and then again.

Suddenly music filled her ears - music unlike anything she had ever heard of before. She wondered what this thing was, and how Liz had gotten it...

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel the same now  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am."_

Was that true? Toph pondered it, and listened to the first word of the second verse before she felt footsteps. Liz's footsteps. Toph couldn't be caught.

She took off the ear things and put the metal thing back in Liz's bag before making a tunnel out of the room, being sure to close the hole. The music still echoed in her ears.

At first she didn't want the world to see her because they wouldn't understand. Now she was next to a hero...

But the verse... it reminded her of what she saw in Timmy, and what she wanted.

She wanted him to know who she was.


End file.
